Magic and Time Lords are not a Good Combination
by Jetainia
Summary: The High Council needed someone who would survive being a magical human, Harry fit that bill. -Prequel to Visitors and Tea


MC4A  
Fill: 8  
Prompt: 1B (Darkness)  
Representations: Harry Potter; Hel; Time Lords; Magic  
Bonus Challenges: Where Angels Fear; Second Verse (Most Human Bean; Seven Gates; Bad Beans; Rock of Ages; Zucchini Bread; Lock & Key; Middle Name; Ladylike; Not a Lamp)  
Stacked With: Romance Challenge; NCR; FF; PP; NC; SI(N); StL; ToS; FPC; MoD Harry Potter (Y); Gryffindor MC 2 (x3) (N); In a Flash (N)  
Word count: 827

* * *

As soon as Harry's hand closed around Voldemort's wand as it spiralled towards him, he knew it was a mistake. Even as everyone around him burst into cheers as Voldemort fell to the ground dead, his vision tunnelled in and he ended up joining the other wizard on the floor—though not dead. Pain like nothing else coursed through his body and he screamed silently into the darkness.

Information flashed through his mind as his body was remade. Each cell was destroyed and recreated, making him no longer human and instead something else. A voice started speaking and Harry tried to focus on it instead of the pain. Eventually, a figure appeared in front of him and the pain receded into the background.

He knew that if he were to leave the dark space he was in, the pain would return just as fiercely as it had before. He didn't particularly want to face that again so soon. The woman scowled at him as she stalked forwards and started poking him in the chest with her bony finger.

"You are an idiot." She started. "I know your lot are generally idiots but why would you agree to this plan? This was a stupid plan and you'd be dead if it wasn't for me. Which, of course, is why you felt it had to be you who took upon this mission. Magic and Time Lords don't mix, you nincompoop!

"Why do you think you're in such pain right now? Could it be, I don't know, the fact that your magical core is now fusing with your Time Lord DNA that you've just released by collecting the three items that combined are your biodata? For someone who doesn't want power, you're certainly going through a lot of pain to get it."

"Hel," Harry said suddenly, finally remembering who the half-flesh, half-bone woman was.

"Yes," she snapped back. "Hel. The woman who has been trying to keep you safe while you go galivanting off as a human on the command of the High Council."

_"There's a problem forming on the planet Earth that we feel merits our intervention. We cannot, of course, interfere as ourselves but if we send one of us temporarily turned human, we could guide the planet away from total destruction."_

Harry grimaced as he remembered the not-so subtle pushing of the High Council to make him volunteer for the job. He was the only one that had a chance of returning from the experience as a Time Lord, and not as a magical human.

"I'm sorry, Hel, it had to be done."

Hel huffed and then pulled him into a hug. "I worried," she confessed. "You weren't there and I couldn't contact you. I need you to keep me in check."

"I'm back now. I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again."

Some things had great timing. The jolt back into consciousness that pulled him away from Hel just as he assured her he was back, was not good timing. He gasped as he woke up, feeling the pain that had been dulled by the Death Dimension and as his body spasmed. Ron and Hermione were hovering over him and he smiled at them reassuringly. Only to have the effect lessened by coughing out excess particles of magic and artron energy from his regeneration.

"Hey," he said hoarsely after the coughing fit had subsided.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, holding herself back from hugging him until she knew how much pain he was in.

"I…don't know." He felt bad for lying to them, but this was a Level 5 planet and he couldn't interfere more than he already had. If Hermione knew about the universe beyond Earth, she wouldn't stop until she'd seen it. "Backlash, I guess?"

"Blimey mate," Ron breathed. "Let's hope life gets a bit easier for you from now on."

Harry laughed weakly. "That would be nice. I'm going to pass out now," he said as he saw the spots form in his vision before falling once more into blackness.

* * *

The High Council stared at the destroyed council chamber and then at Harry who was standing still in shock. The entire room had been thrown about by the magic he still possessed, strengthened by Time Lord DNA and his relationship with Death. He looked at his shaking hands and backed up until he hit the wall.

"Please," he whispered to the council members, "send me somewhere I can't hurt anyone. Please."

He had been lucky this time. No one had been fatally wounded, although they all had injuries caused by him and the riotous magic inside of him.

"There is nowhere in this universe that would be safe from you," Rassilon observed.

"Then send me somewhere else, a pocket dimension outside of this universe. Just don't let me _hurt anyone else_. _Please_."

"Very well, we'll get a team together and create a place that will be safe. For now, try to control yourself."


End file.
